<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Voltron红黑】Incurable Disease by DeepSeaLight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487536">【Voltron红黑】Incurable Disease</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepSeaLight/pseuds/DeepSeaLight'>DeepSeaLight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Shiro (Voltron), M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:41:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepSeaLight/pseuds/DeepSeaLight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>①现pa，红黑有血缘关系</p><p>②Shiro有男友（Adam）</p><p>③PTSD＆NTR元素</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Voltron红黑】Incurable Disease</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Keith梦见自己走进了教堂。</p><p>彩色玻璃的影子碎了一地，他踩着碎片走在过道，红毯连绵，有人朝他抛洒花瓣，红色粉色橙色绿色，在眼前缀成铁浇的网。往前走，指甲攥在拳头里，在皮肉压出钝痛。</p><p>阳光。气球。花香。音乐。喜悦的人群。</p><p>红毯尽头是西装笔挺的Shiro，和他的未婚夫Adam。</p><p>他们都在微笑，Shiro看着他，举了举手上的花束。</p><p>Keith知道他在等。</p><p>等这个世上最亲密的亲人，朋友，后辈，向他献上祝福。</p><p>又是一阵掌声和善意的哄笑，每个人都笑得晃眼，像今日直透圆顶穹窗的太阳，在恢宏的建筑物里蒸出沸腾水汽。</p><p>你也笑一笑啊，Keith，你怎么不笑呢？这可是你最熟练的伎俩，在他面前，把嘴唇咧开深长的弧度，眉毛竖起来，眼里堆满虚假的真诚——看，你这不是做得很好嘛？</p><p>——敬我最尊敬的兄长。</p><p>——我最亲爱的朋友。</p><p>他举起酒杯，眼前是泛光的红色湖泊，马上就要将他淹没在里头。</p><p>——祝你……</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>雨滴答滴答打在脸上。Keith睁开眼睛，旅馆床头灯映着微弱的光，人的声音从头顶洒下来：“你干嘛哭？”</p><p>他正要说我没有，眼角就被湿热的电流舔过，带起潮湿水声。</p><p>“真苦。”对方骑在他身上咧嘴，慵懒地伸了伸腰，某种大型猫科动物似的，赤裸的肌肉线条波浪起伏。</p><p>然后又低下头亲他的脖颈，手往下摸索，一直摸到他硬起的肉块，那人在他耳畔低声笑了，笑完了，抬头去吻他的嘴唇，湿热的舌头绞住他，把他的嘴唇吸咬得又红又肿。</p><p>Keith翻身压住对方，床头灯映出那张熟悉的脸，在Keith眼里，他微笑着，张开手敞开怀抱，一个无底的深渊，飘出蜜香，鸟鸣宛转，仿佛里头阳光普照，诱使他往下跳，要他粉身碎骨也甘之如饴。</p><p> </p><p>“Shiro……”Keith喊出对方的名字。</p><p>可他早就在下头了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>※</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Keith16岁以后的人生都在逃跑，就像将梦遗后的床单和内裤扔进澡盆，倒上洗衣粉，双手两脚并用搓出大量泡沫，一个两个彩色泡泡飘起来，还没碰到光照的地方就“啵”一声碎了——将一切痕迹都收拾干净，包括那一点龌龊心思，完美弟弟不难伪装，也许还有一点性格乖张的瑕疵，无伤大雅。填志愿的时候他选了最远的大学，Shiro送他上飞机前揉乱了他的头发，嘱咐他“好好照顾自己”。Keith没有回头，眼睛干涸挤不出一点水。</p><p>他们是表兄弟，却比亲兄弟还亲，两家父母走得近，小孩子也不遑多让，玩累了睡在一块都是常有的事，Shiro12岁的时候，父母在飞机失事中双双辞世，Kogane家收养了他。那时候Keith才5岁大，不懂什么是天人永隔，只知道Shiro要搬过来住了，兴奋得一晚上没睡好，好不容易熬到了白天，Shiro拖着行李箱来到他家，脸上却不是惯常的那种神采，鞋子局促地拼在一块，站着就发起了呆。晚上他们仍然睡在一块，Keith半梦半醒时，身旁细小的啜泣声就让他立即惊醒了，他悄悄抬头，Shiro背对他蜷缩着身体，Keith努力想了想，往对方身畔靠近了一点儿。</p><p> </p><p>因为职业的关系，Kogane夫妇也不能有太多时间陪在Keith身边，兄弟俩也就更亲密了，Keith爱黏着Shiro，Shiro也乐得照看这个弟弟；大人们调侃：你可别妨碍哥哥找女朋友。Keith把嘴巴扁得老长：我才不会！转头不安起来，Shiro对哪位女性友好一点儿，他都要留个心眼多瞅几眼。</p><p>——谁都没料到Shiro18岁那年带回家的不是哪位长发红发的“女朋友”，而是棕发的“男朋友”。他的哥哥牵着对方的手，年轻的脸溢着忐忑和喜悦，看着Kogane夫妇；Keith眯着眼睛辨认了一会儿，在记忆里把这个人翻拣出来——Shiro的好友之一，他以为。</p><p>男孩跟男孩也能像这样在一起吗？他茫然地看自己的爸妈，两位长辈见怪不怪，拍了拍Shiro的肩膀，倒是很开心的样子——疼爱的养子对自己坦诚相见，没有不高兴的道理。</p><p>过后Keith查了不少资料，知道了同性恋，除了不能生育以外跟异性情侣没有丝毫差别，男人能爱上男人，男人也能跟男人做爱，结婚，组成家庭。</p><p>——那么，兄弟呢？</p><p>那一刹那的念头闪过了Keith的大脑，像什么隐而不宣的事物被掀开了一角，本能让他阻止自己往下想，那对相牵的手却挥之不去，如芒在背；他关了电脑，在黑暗里摸索着爬上床。</p><p>梦里一片雾茫茫。</p><p> </p><p>Keith的父亲在他13岁那一年去世了，身为消防员的父亲，直到生命的最后一刻都在履行自己的职责；葬礼上，Keith没有哭，他反过来安抚哀恸的Krolia——这对年轻的夫妻，宣誓共度一生，却没能敌过生死无常，而Keith终于明白，至亲之人的死就是，往后漫长一生缺失的位置，永远落空的那个呼唤，对死者而言是短暂的瞬间，对生者却是可以时时复发的痛楚。当晚，Keith坐在床沿发呆，他很累，很想睡一觉，精神却绝望地紧绷，不出意外，他会就这样待一整夜。Shiro过来了，他坐在他身边，没有说话，只是把还年少的Keith拥入自己的怀里。睡眠灯在头顶睁着欲睡的眼，Keith就在这温暖而宽阔的空间里睡着了，洪水淹没了他的脸颊。</p><p> </p><p>16岁的时候，Keith被男孩们拽去“欣赏藏品”，十几岁的小男孩，毛躁得很，对着那一小块屏幕推推搡搡，又在白花花的圆润身体面前静下来，迭起的娇声都掩不住吞咽口水的声音。Keith初时还红了整张脸，看着看着反而冷静下来，还差点打起了瞌睡，有人撞了他一肘子：你阳痿呀！Keith撞回去，又闹作一团。</p><p>片子很快换了下一张，片头渐暗后，画面出现了类似客厅的场景，沙发上坐着一个肤色偏白的男人，——是那种透着蜜色的白，黑发极短，身材结实健硕，却很恬静的样子，低着头翻书；紧接着，镜头里出现了另一个男人，在背后接近了看书的人，一把将他压在玻璃茶几上，单手钳住他的双手，扯下他的白衬衫和系着皮带的西装裤，草草润滑后就把阴茎埋入了男人的身体，镜头特写了下位男人的后背，宽厚的肌肉线条在半脱的衬衫下若隐若现，在禁锢下紧绷着，薄汗渗出，圆珠一般，随着起伏的动作滑过皮肤。</p><p>屏幕瞬间黑了。有人一边嚷嚷一边把光盘退出来：怎么是男的？！旁人也嚷起来：租错片子了你，呆子！</p><p>Keith在吵闹声里捏了捏自己，而后发现双手都在发抖，心跳如鼓，嗓子干得发紧。当晚他做了个梦，他在梦里见识了天堂，那天堂却把他的大雾撕了个片甲不留，是一声惊雷，将他从梦里炸醒，要他下地狱。</p><p> </p><p>18岁那年Keith决定到离家很远的大学读书，Shiro特意从报社请了两小时的假赶回来送机；同年，Shiro申请了外派任务——作为一名战地记者，去往S国。这是Shiro的梦想，Keith清楚得很，他在电话里祝福了对方，S国正值战争激烈的的时段，他声音里的担忧终于也传达到Shiro那里去。Shiro笑得爽朗，让他专注学业，不要分心。过后给Keith寄了明信片和私下拍的照片。</p><p>Shiro有一双善于在废墟里发现鲜花的眼睛，他寄给Keith的照片很普通，诸如村落的日出，和小孩玩耍的狗，村民做的一顿饭，那都是身边就随处可见的事物，没有什么特色。Keith用指腹摩挲那些纸制物，想象Shiro执笔在明信片上写字，连同这几张照片一齐叠好，手心在上面留下温度，收入信封，贴上邮票……又历经许多人的手，漂洋过海来到他手上。他抚摸那些工整又带着俏皮尾巴的字迹，良久不动，睡过去了似的。</p><p>那个梦仍然时不时苏醒，在夜深人静时，在浴室自慰时，他不喊他“哥”，Keith已经很久不喊那个称谓了，他喊Shiro，让白浊射了满手。而后死死瞪着自己的手，眼睛渗出一点水，像将死的鱼。</p><p>Shiro的专栏文章透露的信息日渐严峻，越来越惨烈的战况，政府军对俘虏的刑讯逼供，平民的重负和伤亡……一张张触目惊心的战俘照更是引发国际人道主义组织的关注。后来某一日，以往报道战况的专栏记者换了人。</p><p>Takashi Shirogane失踪了。</p><p>就在枪林弹雨的S国，天光白日之下，一位备受重视的战地记者，一个活生生的人，不见了。</p><p>时年Keith20岁。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那是一段难熬的日子。</p><p>报社在专栏上发表了几次相关的报道文章，Adam和身为国际刑警的Krolia动用人脉跟报社找了近半年，毫无收获；不久后，报社收到了一件包裹，来自S国，白色的泡沫箱，大小刚好能容纳一个成年男性，他们当即报警。箱子被小心打开，满满一箱子半融的冰块，以及一只断臂，用塑料密封袋整齐裹好，静静躺在其中。断臂的切口深浅不一，像是用某种比较钝的利器割下的，能看到被血染红的骨头和碎烂的肌肉组织，DNA鉴定后，确认是属于Takashi Shirogane的残肢。</p><p>还有一张纸条：</p><p>这就是你们要的东西，最完整的部分。</p><p> </p><p>所有人都知道完了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>※</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>黑暗里燃着一点星火，明灭不定的，Keith走过去，对方坐在小沙发上，唯一的手夹着烟，很懒散的样子，定定望着窗外；这旅馆坐落得低矮而偏僻，窗外漆黑一片，玻璃只反射出Takashi Shirogane那张年轻的脸。</p><p>“Shiro不抽烟的。”</p><p>Shiro笑了，弹了弹指间的烟：“是‘你以为的’Shiro不抽烟。”说着又吸了一口，拽住Keith的衣领，迫使他屈膝弯腰，把嘴里那口烟渡过去，呛得Keith直咳嗽。</p><p>“真可爱。”他恶作剧成功似地笑了，小孩子一样，细长眼尾弯弯，在昏暗的灯光下既艳又煞。</p><p>Keith又咳了几声，抹去呛出的泪花，手上推了推Shiro：“要回去了，快去沐浴室洗洗身体。”</p><p>Shiro把手上的烟摁灭在烟灰缸里，徒然站起来，身上的浴袍直接滑落地上，露出伤痕斑驳的身体；Keith打开灯，恰好看见他腰上被自己掐出的印子，他懊恼地咬住牙——他以为自己已经很克制地，没有在他身上留下痕迹了。</p><p>Keith知道自己大概是疯了。</p><p>18岁的他站在自己的梦面前，说：这不是爱情。</p><p>20岁的他看着那只断臂，说：我会找到他的。</p><p>21岁的他在病房里，床上是失而复得的Shiro，门外是直奔而来的Adam，他们相拥而泣。Adam的眼泪啪嗒啪嗒打在Shiro的脸上，他们说爱，说对不起，说回家。</p><p>没有人知道Shiro经历了什么，Keith在Krolia的帮助下找到他的时候，Shiro已经失去了整整一年的记忆。但是没关系，失去记忆也好，失去手臂也好，人活着就是不幸中的万幸。</p><p>没有人发现哪里不对劲。</p><p>直到那天深夜。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>睡到半夜时，Keith忽然醒来，觉得口渴，便下床去厨房，却耳尖地发现屋子里某个地方在异动。——家里遭贼了，警铃在脑中大作，他踏过走廊，小心走近了，却发现声音是从Shiro的房间里传出的。</p><p>门缝在黑暗里渗出一点光，他犹豫顷刻，终于敲了门：“……Shiro？”</p><p>没有回应。Keith扭了扭把手——上锁了。半秒后他直接破门而入，而后面对一屋子狼藉愣在原地。</p><p>Shiro的房间总是整整齐齐的，他喜欢阅读，因此房间里有一面墙的书柜，里面码放着社科和文学的书籍，还有一些赛车和飞机模型，CD，各式小东西；Shiro很珍惜它们，大部分是他开始打工后自己赚钱购置的，此刻一半倾倒在地，七零八落的，CD摔出了盒子，被一脚踩裂，几个奖杯被磕凹了一角。</p><p>而造成这幅光景的正是Shiro本人。</p><p>他还在摔东西，所有尖锐的或是能镜面反射的东西都被他一股脑儿摔在地上，伴以压抑的咆哮。</p><p>Keith小心翼翼地喊了一声Shiro。</p><p>对方猛地抬头，细长的凤眼瞪向了他，暴戾而尖锐，一手握成拳头，像受了伤的猛兽，亮出獠牙而不容再近一步。</p><p>这是一个全然陌生的Takashi Shirogane。</p><p>Keith不敢妄动，就这么僵持了半分钟，Shiro脸上的表情垮了下来，他移开视线，很茫然的样子，用左手捂着右腰的位置，慢慢蹲下，把自己蜷成了一团。Keith起初以为他的腰受伤了，即刻又反应过来：他在确认他不存在的右臂。</p><p>Keith绕过一堆破碎的狼藉，像走过一地心的碎片，他在Shiro面前蹲下身，小心地捂住他的肩膀，他想出声，而后发现自己的声音哽咽得不成体统。</p><p>没事的。他这么说，没事的，Shiro，我在这里。</p><p>Shiro抬起头，双眼没有焦点，就在Keith反应过来之前，他拽住Keith，直直地撞上他的嘴唇。像是渴求着他人的温暖和存在，他一边吻着Keith一边把他压在地上。</p><p>柔软的舌头舔过Keith的牙齿，绞住他的舌，自上而下吞咽他。比梦还要甜美。</p><p>这是Shiro，他的血亲，别人的未婚夫，他无数个夜晚里梦中的主角。</p><p>Keith听见什么瓦解的声音。</p><p> </p><p>他跑啊跑，逃了五年，六十个月，一千八百二十多天，它终于追了上来，像一枚埋入地下多年的炸弹，就这么毫无预兆地、迟到地爆炸了。</p><p>方圆百里都灰飞烟灭。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>※</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“他是个懦夫。”车上，Shiro支着脑袋说，“你知道对于记者而言，最重要的是什么吗？”</p><p>Keith没有搭腔，手上的方向盘一个打滑，快速越过了前头的劳斯莱斯。</p><p>“是‘看’，”他自顾自说下去，“一个记者，因为太痛苦，掩面不看真相——多么讽刺的事啊。他采访了多少人，在多少已经平息的泥沼里翻拣，扰乱那些已经忘记伤痛的心——哈！到自己身上反而承受不住！！”</p><p>人的心对痛苦的容量是有限的，他却没法从自己长期担任的角色里走出来。于是另一个人格诞生了。同样是Takashi Shirogane，却具攻击性，暴躁，自我厌恶，道德观念薄弱，甚至性爱成瘾——代替主人格释放压力的PTSD罹患者。</p><p> </p><p>明天是Krolia的生日，两兄弟结束了散心的短期旅行，要在明天之前赶回家去，为他们的母亲庆祝生日。</p><p>剧本是这样写的。</p><p> </p><p>只要回到家，Shiro就会恢复成原来那个模样——温柔的哥哥，体贴的儿子，忠诚的男友。</p><p> </p><p>Keith抓着方向盘，路上是成缀的华灯，前头是暗沉的天空。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>3</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>叶子掉了，风慢慢起来。</p><p> </p><p>这种季节的凌晨，光还没渗入屋内。Krolia伏在阳台抽烟，Keith从后边喊了声妈，她摁熄了指间的烟，摆摆手示意Keith走过去。</p><p>“昨晚Adam给我来电话了。”</p><p>Keith脚下一滞。</p><p>“他说……他们本来约定这一年的秋天结婚，但是后来……”想起Shiro刚被找到时，那像是以人的外表四分五裂的状态，krolia抓了抓头发，“Shiro回来后，似乎一直在刻意避开他。你有头绪吗？”</p><p>“我不知道。”他快速地应道。</p><p>Krolia看了看Keith，“我还记得……是十多年前的事。那孩子在我们家住下的第二周就发烧了，还装得没事人一样，精神得很，完全骗过了大人……直到放学路上，自个儿上医院时昏倒在大马路上。”</p><p>那天Trevor在消防署加班，Shiro赶早为她准备了简单的早餐，她跟孩子们吻别，就跑去赶飞机了——直到当晚，她才从电话里得知发生了什么。</p><p>“他就是这样，才十几岁的时候，就像个成年人。”她说，“而且很有责任感……太有责任感了。你们顽固的地方真的像得叫人讨厌，认准了一个方向，撞得头破血流也不避不让。”</p><p>“你跟爸也一样。”</p><p>Krolia笑了：“臭小子。”</p><p>Keith扯了扯嘴唇，枯叶被风带起，落到他指尖处的护栏上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>头破血流也没关系。</p><p> </p><p>Keith知道自己在走断头路，没有结果的前行。Shiro会好好地休养康复，跟他亲爱的马拉松恋爱对象步入教堂，离开这里，拥有自己的家，逢年过节回来一趟，惦记一下他唯一的弟弟。生活自此有了分岔口，曾经最亲密的人会渐渐分道扬镳。早在还小的时候，他就明白，在漫长人生里，分离和消逝都是再自然不过的事。直到那根蜘蛛丝伸过来，裹着一层甜蜜的糖衣，引他一口咬饵。</p><p>爱情里从没有真心实意的公而无私：那东西跟美德没有丝毫关系，那是独占的欲望，思念的混乱，以及属于本能的奉献。这些爱的结果会变成一头饥饿的兽，破开人的壳子，撕咬名为理智的神经，摧毁最平和的心。爱从不讲理。它毁灭一切。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>大多数时间里，Shiro还是原来的样子，得体得像个天生的绅士，也许是死里逃生的缘故，还留着点迷糊。他们在外地旅游途中，Shiro常常忘记旅馆的路怎么走，或是昨天买的手信，今天又买了一遍，太阳底下发起呆也不是什么新鲜事。Keith害怕把他搞丢了，就牵着他的手，挤过喧嚷的人流，走过潮湿的街巷，海风将他们的头发吹得散乱。Shiro看着两只攥在一起的手，笑了：“小时候我也是这样牵着你的。”他的脸容被夜灯映得影影绰绰的，像个虚幻的剪影。</p><p>“多久远的事，你还记着。”</p><p>“记得太清楚了，你只有这么一丁大的时候，”Shiro在胸前比了个团子的大小，“我就抱过你，那时候你可真是个哭包……现在已经这么大了。”</p><p>Keith看着他，在对方的眼球上确认自己坍缩成一点的倒影：“是啊，你是我哥嘛。”</p><p> </p><p>最亲近。也最遥远。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shiro发作的时候，他就跟“他的哥哥”交媾，他们滚在床上，Keith记得那具身体的热度，知道自己做什么，能让那儿变成一片柔软湿润的沃土；在某种时刻，对方会紧绷起来，是一张欲断的弓，散发雨水、泥土和伤口的味道；Keith压下在他身上留下咬痕的冲动，只是抚摸、舔舐，对方却很受不了的样子，要他粗暴点儿，嘲笑他“没用”、“不举”，恶意地在他身上抓下爪痕，让Keith疼了好几天。直到现在，那些已经愈合的抓痕似乎还在背脊皮肤隐隐作痛，像一团不甘熄灭的火焰。</p><p>不同于平时，这时候的Shiro会说起在S国的时候，虽然一样没有出事那一年的记忆，但那也是Keith未曾从Shiro口中得知的事。在战争下活着的人，并不是那么容易对外人展现信任的，Shiro花了不少心力融入，原本有些冷淡的向导，也渐渐向他敞开心扉，到后来，甚至邀请Shiro在他家暂住。那是一个小平房，低矮而逼仄，里头有小孩生活过的痕迹，他说：我有个孩子，很好的孩子。他不喜欢我当向导……太危险了，那天我跟他吵了一架……他出走了，回来的，只有半边身子……是轰炸机……</p><p>Shiro喃喃地复述那位向导的话，梦呓一般。后来，在一次突如其来的袭击中，那个有着黝黑皮肤的中年男人将他从弹雨里推开了。</p><p>他说：你就像我的孩子……</p><p> </p><p>Shiro的声音慢慢低下去，又高亢起来，一连串没有意义的咆哮，嘶哑断续，像被逼到悬崖的野兽发出嚎叫。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>※</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>也许确实是短途旅行的影响，回家后的Shiro很少发病了。夜里，Shiro的房间静悄悄的，他路过了，敲门的手晾在半空，又马上放下。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shiro又忘事了。这次是把剃须刀挪到了厨房。</p><p>Keith把它拿出来，对客厅里的Shiro喊：“怎么把剃须刀乱放？”</p><p>Shiro很有些茫然的无辜：“是我吗？”</p><p>“……没事了，”他无可奈何，把东西放回洗漱台，洗漱台的镜子泛着明亮的光，Keith在自己的镜像面前静立顷刻，一滴水砸落，溅起细碎的声响。</p><p> 他快步走出沐浴间，抓起Shiro的手仔细看：除了旧伤，一切如常。Keith松了口气，紧接着，一个模糊的念头袭向大脑，来不及犹豫，他一把掀开Shiro的衬衫。</p><p>……他都看到了什么啊。</p><p>被救回来的时候，Shiro的腹部有一处狰狞的伤口，从肋骨的位置横穿肚脐以上，抹着污泥和青色淤血，周边长了黑色的坏疽，在被伤口覆盖的肌肉群上，像一条硕大的蜈蚣，医院为他切除坏死的组织，清洗了伤口，上药缝针——那伤口本应愈合了，只留下深色的结痂。</p><p>如今，在新生的皮肤上，那地方又再皮开肉绽。</p><p>新鲜的血和透明的组织液泛着光，边缘全是撕裂的痕迹。Keith颤抖着伸手欲碰，即刻缩回手去，Shiro还在看他，迷惑的笑容是起着涟漪的湖：“Keith？”</p><p> “——你都做了什么？？”他猛地将Shiro压在沙发上，胸腔因惊诧和愤怒起伏不定。</p><p>“我什么都没做，倒是你，突然火气这么大？”Shiro开玩笑似地轻拍他的肩膀，“好了好了，让我起来。”</p><p>Keith深吸一口气，喉结滚动，强迫自己冷静下来：“你这里……的伤口，不疼吗？”</p><p> “哪里？”</p><p>Keith干脆抓起Shiro的手，慢慢移到伤口边缘的位置，轻轻一压，Shiro的神色不变。</p><p>“你这是怎么了……”Keith咬住后牙，“算了，我先给你上药。”</p><p>“我倒是有些头疼……”Shiro突然说，他捂住头，眉心皱成一团，没等Keith反应过来，他推开Keith，快步冲入沐浴室。</p><p>Keith紧跟而上，Shiro正伏在抽水马桶上呕吐，他吐得很痛苦，像是要把五脏六腑都给抠出来，脸上密布冷汗，打湿了额前的刘海，好不容易止息了一会儿，keith立即为他倒了淡盐水。</p><p> “是吃错什么了吗？”话刚落地，Keith就觉得不对——他跟Shiro吃的是一样的食物。</p><p>“你得去医院……对了，还要告诉他们。”他当机立断地去找手机，Shiro在后边抓住他的手腕。</p><p>Keith转过头，看见暴戾在Shiro的眼里筑起坚实的垒壁。</p><p>“——不行。”</p><p>“你生病了。”</p><p>“我说了，我什么事都没有。”</p><p>“Shiro！！！”</p><p>Shiro的双眉一颤一颤地扭打成结，已经褪尽血色的脸更苍白了，他放开Keith，伏身又把刚咽下的水全吐出来。</p><p>Keith看着Shiro佝偻成一团的背影，捏成拳头的手心全是冷汗。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>4</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shiro没办法进食了。</p><p>准确地说，是吃下去以后还会原原本本地吐出来。</p><p>Krolia出差后，他干脆省了进食这一步，没日没夜把自己关在房间里，Keith执拗地为他准备饭食，最后都纹丝不动地拿回厨房。</p><p>他为Shiro上过一次药，对方让他把药箱放下，之后都是Shiro自己处理伤口。</p><p>Keith默不作声地忍耐，第三天，他再一次来到Shiro的房间门前。</p><p> </p><p>“Shiro……”</p><p>“我试着做了容易消化的食物。”</p><p>Keith看着那扇木门，自上次被他弄坏后已经重新换了一把锁，金属制的门锁崭新而光洁，似乎确实可以将一切晦暗的不堪牢牢锁在门后。</p><p>他顿了顿，放软声气，几近哀求。</p><p>“至少吃点蔬菜，好吗？”</p><p> </p><p>就在Keith觉得这趟又要以失败告终的时候，房间里传来窸窣响动，Shiro开门了。</p><p> 他看起来更憔悴了，眼里带着血丝，双颊明显地凹下，脸上却挂着笑容，云捏一样，既轻且软，含着惯常那种若有若无的安抚意味。</p><p>“让你担心了，Keith，抱歉。我现在好多了。”</p><p>“Shiro……”Keith松了一口气，他走上前去，那个行李箱就这样赫然出现在他的眼角余光里，Keith太了解这个陪伴他长大的人了，因此他警惕地看向Shiro：“你要搬到哪儿去？”</p><p>“Adam那里？你知道的，我们约定秋天结婚的，我们会买一栋小公寓，”Shiro比划道，“带院子那种，种上月季，铁线莲，玉簪，到春天，会特别好看……你过来作客的话，我会为你准备点心……不过我实在不擅长烘焙，所以还是…”</p><p>“你撒谎。”Keith打断了他的话，他直直地瞪住对方的眼睛，“你不会在这种状态去找Adam，你不希望让他看见你这个样子。”</p><p>Shiro沉默了。</p><p>“你在躲我，”他又走近了两步，“为什么？”</p><p>Shiro往后退一步，神态却很自然：“你在瞎想什么，Keith？”</p><p>Keith猛地抓住他的手腕，Shiro的身体一颤，立即将他甩开了；他踩空一脚，下意识扶住书桌，不经意碰到了鼠标，书桌上的笔记本电脑屏幕应声亮起。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>【……首先被砍去手足，接着是肉被一片片割下，在这过程中，那个人是清醒的，因此你能听见那些哀嚎……无法想象是人类发出的声音……这里是地狱。</p><p>……他们把部分俘虏关在一个圆顶建筑里，命令我们厮杀，只有最后的胜者才能得到一碗霉米饭，如果是一位以上的幸存者，就会全数枪决……大家都在忍耐，第四天，骚乱开始了……我把愿意跟随我的人集结在我身后，都是一些老人，妇女，也有肢体残损的……有谁要袭击我们，我就……</p><p> </p><p>……我杀了人，毫无疑问，那是人类……</p><p> </p><p>…………</p><p> </p><p>最后，终于只剩下我们这一批人，时间所剩无几了……他们对我说，“你是我们的英雄”，“一定要活着出去，把这里发生的事告诉世界”……</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>……所有人都死了，只剩下我。】</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Keith觉得自己的脑袋正被一只大手粗暴地按进水里，他感觉窒息，心跳几乎停拍。</p><p>“这是什么……？你的记忆？”半晌后，他终于出声了，他的声音沙哑得像在毛玻璃上磨了一遍，“你在……强迫自己想起那些记忆……？”</p><p>他狠狠耙起自己的刘海：“你应该……慢慢来……你现在的精神……”</p><p>“这是我的责任。”</p><p>Keith一把扯住Shiro的衣领，他们之间的距离近得足以清晰听见彼此粗重的呼吸声。</p><p>“你会毁掉自己的！！！”</p><p>“那也好过让我毁掉你！！！！”Shiro的平静终于碎裂了，他死死地回瞪Keith——这对从外貌到性格都迥异的兄弟，总是在某些时刻相似得如同镜像。</p><p>“……什……”</p><p>Keith快速想了一遍，顷刻，他颤抖着松开手，“你知道了……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>天旋地转。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他抬头看着Shiro——这个动作几乎用尽了他全身的力气，对方的激动已经平复下来，那双注视着他的眼睛蒙上了哀伤……以及另一种说不清道不明的情绪，浮着氤氲水汽，像月亮的碎片。</p><p> </p><p>月亮始终那样远地挂在那里。</p><p> </p><p>每时每刻，温柔地倒影着他的欢喜，眼泪，龌龊与不堪。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他想起Shiro刚那下推开他的动作，轻轻笑了。</p><p>“被亲弟弟碰了，很恶心……对吗？”</p><p>他想说的不是这个，可他没法控制那些荆棘，蛇一般缠上他的心脏，在那里挤压出血淋淋的尖刺。</p><p>“你一定很恨我吧。”</p><p>他想说的是什么……？……早在很久以前，就被他死死扼杀在摇篮里，那个词语。</p><p>“……忘得干干净净才好啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“不是这样的……Keith……”Shiro的眉毛痛苦地拧成一团，“你怎么会这么想……”</p><p>“……你什么错都没有……”</p><p>“是我……是我伤害了你……我本该是保护你的人……”</p><p> </p><p>“我才不需要你保护！！！”他几乎是竭嘶底里地喊，一把将Shiro压到床上。</p><p> </p><p>木床发出沉重的哀鸣，他们在这张床上做过不止一遍，偶尔，Keith会想起Shiro带Adam回家过夜的那几个晚上，还年少的他把自己缩在被子里，思考着他们会在Shiro的房间做什么，那些疯狂叫嚣的东西就从血管里窜至四肢百骸，把心脏击穿绞碎——为什么会这么痛苦？黑暗中，没有人能回答他。</p><p> </p><p>他开始解开Shiro的衬衫。他的动作很急，整个过程却很慢，一颗扣子终于耐不住撕扯，连着白线崩落，他不知道自己在干什么，也许在等对方推开他——拒绝他，他习惯这个，他的心早已在反复的自我折磨里变得足够坚硬，受得住最后的捶打。他们之间结束了，早在那一晚，一切发生的时候，他们就做不成兄弟，更遑论朋友。蜘蛛丝应声断裂。</p><p> </p><p>一滴眼泪，在他靛紫色的眼睛上胀破而后滚落，他眨了眨双眼，试图止住那些讨厌的液体，却令它们更汹涌而落了，两滴，三滴，他的手抖得厉害，那个词语跑到喉咙里，就要呼之欲出，又被他狠命咽回去。</p><p> </p><p>温暖的气息凑近了他，有人吻去他的眼泪，那种温度让他想起被Shiro亲吻额头的小时候。Keith瞪大了双眼。</p><p> </p><p>Shiro在看着他。</p><p> </p><p>Keith的视线被眼泪模糊一片，看不清Shiro的眼神，顷刻，Shiro吻住他哆嗦的嘴唇，在唇上的皮肉试探，舔咬，而后探出舌头吸吮，扫过他的牙床，犹豫着、颤抖着，与他的舌交缠，Keith下意识迎上去，他的后脑勺被按住了，他也伸手去捧住Shiro的脑袋，粗重的鼻息喷洒在彼此的脸颊，他们越吻越深，嘴唇被挤压得没了形，手上的力度也越来越大，像是要将什么揉进彼此的身体里。</p><p> </p><p>那些滚烫的肉块。</p><p>汹涌的血液。</p><p>——无处可去的感情。</p><p> </p><p>——太烫了。Keith觉得不太对劲，他伸手探了探Shiro的额头，那热度让他即刻放开对方，Shiro却开始脱起自己的衣服了——他把被解开一半的衬衫完全脱下，接着去拉Keith的裤链，Keith要推开他，他就用嘴唇堵住他的声音，Keith舍不得，那嘴唇的湿润和温度，像甘露引着他去吮吸，可——“sh、……Shiro！你、唔嗯你、看、嗯、医……” 他的声音被一个技巧性的卷舌顶了回去。</p><p> </p><p>“嘘”</p><p>Shiro伸出食指比在唇上，又抬头去亲他；他们的衣服被脱得七零八落，Keith居高临下，感受那具身体在手心里颤栗，Shiro的身体很烫，眼角因高热泛着红，看起来虚弱得很，手上的功夫却没落下——隔着内裤揉住他的阴茎，指腹在铃口打着滑，那玩意儿很快就直挺挺地胀大了，对一个病患起这种反应，这让Keith觉得自己是人渣。</p><p> </p><p>他没能内疚太久，对方很快引他嵌入自己的身体，那里就像——融化的黄油，那种病态的高热让Keith整个身体都烫起来了，他只是轻轻一顶，Shiro就闷哼一声，更紧地攀住他的手臂，Keith开始缓慢地抽插，持续顶弄那里，感受对方的身体痉挛着，一颤一颤地咬住他的阴茎——他熟悉Shiro的身体，知道对方喜欢什么方式，知道哪儿能让对方失控，他的一切全是Shiro教的。</p><p> </p><p>身体上的感觉让Shiro勉强支撑起来的意志力逐渐倒塌，起初，他还咬着牙，试图让自己保持清醒，随着快感叠加，他的眼神渐渐涣散，双腿自主性地缠上Keith的腰肢，嘴唇微张、轻轻喘气；Keith低下头，细细亲对方肌肉群上的伤痕，用舌尖画圈、牙齿研磨，湿漉漉的痕迹一直延续到Shiro的脖颈，在耳鬓，Shiro哑声说：“用力点……留下你的东西。”</p><p> </p><p>Keith停下来，他侧头看向Shiro，对方看着他，Keith不明白——不明白那眼里的东西，而Shiro接着说了：</p><p> </p><p>“……最后。”</p><p> </p><p>Keith感觉自己抓着对方的手在缓慢收紧，他把脑袋深深埋入Shiro的颈边，他的心在沉下去，沉下去，沉到那看不见光亮也摸不到月亮的地方。</p><p> </p><p>“好。”他听见自己说。</p><p> </p><p>Keith挺胯一顶，在对方收紧的瞬间咬住他的脖颈，在最惹眼的位置，用力咬住，直至渗出艳红的血，血腥味让人的暴戾因子膨胀，他一点点舔去那些血，又在同样的位置咬下去。在他弥漫着铁锈味的口腔里，舌头下，牙齿之间，那里的肌肉神经性地颤栗。</p><p> </p><p>他说：“哥。”</p><p> </p><p>用他沙哑、正趋向成熟、介于男人与少年之间的声音。</p><p> </p><p>“……我爱你。”</p><p> </p><p>那个词语在牙关之间绝望地破碎。</p><p> </p><p>他发狠地把Shiro按在床上，把对方的双腿架到肩上，这个位置可以让Shiro清晰地看见自己被亲弟弟侵犯的过程，Keith缓缓抽出，又猛力顶入他的身体，感受潮湿的甬道欢喜地绞紧他，每一次抽出插入都带起软肉恋恋不舍的吸吮。</p><p> </p><p>高热和快感是冰火两重天，Shiro的脸上渗出细汗，他的身体完全吞入了Keith的阴茎，连同对方抖落的分泌液，Keith停下来，在里面一股一股射精的时候，他能感觉自己的身体痉挛着吞下对方的精液。Shiro抬起虚软的手，捂住自己的脸。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Keith不知道他们做了多久。天麻麻亮的时候，他睁开干涩的眼睛，床上只剩了他，房间被收拾得干干净净，好像什么都没发生过一样。一缕光从窗外漏到手心里，他看着，脱力地、几近窒息地大口呼吸，窗帘被风带起，那光闪烁两下，不见了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>5</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Keith结结实实地大病了一场。</p><p> </p><p>他以往很少生病，淋了大雨第二天也照样活蹦乱跳，这次病来如山倒，头疼鼻塞发冷恶心接踵而至，让他疑心自己是不是要就此一病呜呼。</p><p> </p><p>真这样也没关系，他裹着被子给自己找退烧药，神游着想，就是Krolia要知道了这想法，得把他结实揍一顿。</p><p> </p><p>半夜一量体温，39°，好家伙。</p><p> </p><p>糊里糊涂地，就开始做梦，梦是零零碎碎的，没有逻辑。他梦见火，梦见爸爸妈妈，梦见沙漠，梦见星云，梦见长得像猫科动物的外星人（？这是什么），梦见Shiro，那时候Keith长得慢，又瘦又小，还老跟大孩子打架，Shiro温文礼貌，教他不能打架，他说是对方先出的手，委委屈屈，他哥不知用了什么法子，第二天再也没人敢搞他。他们要多亲近能有多亲近，后来变味了也是自作自受。可人总是想要得到更多，更多，毕竟人类的祖先也没能抵住诱惑，是基因里的本能。这次我做错了，下次还敢。就是可惜没有下次。</p><p> </p><p>爱情也是一种病，烧得人神志不清，康复之日漫漫无期。</p><p> </p><p>烧到第三天，好不容易有点降温的苗头了，Krolia在电话里调侃是不是晚来的发育期，他用半死不活的声音回：我本来就长得挺好的。他没有说Shiro搬出去了，反倒是她先一步说：Shiro不在了，你要好好照顾自己。Keith静了几秒，明白是Shiro跟Krolia报备了，她又说：还是解除婚约了啊……那孩子。</p><p>……？</p><p>你不知道吗？Shiro跟Adam分手了。</p><p> </p><p>Keith一骨碌从床上弹起来——差点儿，没有这个力气。</p><p> </p><p>想了想人去楼空的房间，他把滑下的冰袋扶正了</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>※</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这几年Keith开始学习摄影，但也没想过找一份工作稳定下来，于是背着简单的行李和摄影器材，打着零工，走走停停，胶卷越用越多，洗坏的不少，成功的也挺多，给杂志社投了几回稿，被选上刊登，也叫人高兴。</p><p>他很有毅力，为了抓拍一个镜头，可以在树上不吃不喝待上整整几天；沉迷了摄影，也更懒得打理自己，头发长长了，就往后一扎，刘海也是自个儿对着镜子瞎剪，风吹日晒的，整个轮廓线条越发硬朗分明。</p><p> </p><p>兜兜转转，又来到好几年前跟Shiro待过的小城市。</p><p>这里空气很清新，入夜时能清晰看见挂在天空闪烁的星星，在高处看到的景色也就更迷人。他往小山坡上爬，四周黑漆漆的，依稀传来聒噪虫鸣，到了山顶，他把器材一放，抱着手就发起了呆。</p><p>山顶空落，唯有星座在头顶兀自闪烁，往下望，千家万户里灯火通明，反衬得这里寂寥冷清。</p><p>几年前，Shiro跟他在同样的位置待过。那时候他避了Shiro几年，又失去对方一年，把人找到后，又发生了变故……就这么各种机缘下，两人难得像兄弟那样来了一趟旅行，久违地亲近起来。</p><p>那时候Shiro就坐在这个位置，Keith从另一个Shiro的口中断续地知晓了他的经历，知道伤痕累累的除了身体，还有心这个东西。而Shiro，只是望着脚下万家灯火，就自然而然地露出了微笑，他的眼仍然那样沉着温和，平和的灯火映在他眼里，似乎也填进了他心脏的那个洞里。</p><p>那一刻他就明白，无论经历了什么，Shiro永远会是那个Shiro。</p><p>他坐在他身边，伸手，悄悄碰了碰他的手指。</p><p>想紧紧握住，又苦于没有理由。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>人总是妄图用某种方式留下重要的东西，哪怕只是区区一霎。摄影也是相似的道理。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Keith举起双手，在那里比划了一个矩形的取景框。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>只是他的快门里，从没有机会装进那个人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>FIN.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>